The invention relates generally to restoration and repair devices for optical discs, namely for compact discs (CD's), digital versatile discs (DVD's) and Blu-ray discs. More particularly, the invention relates to methods, devices and systems that effectively restore a compact disc with a self-cleaning mechanism to restore the device after a restoration cycle, for continued repairs. The invention further relates to restoration and repair devices for compact discs with an automated pad cleaning means, for ease of use of a user.
Compact discs are made of several layers, a polycarbonate plastic layer, a reflective foil layer, a lacquer layer and a graphic layer. Data is burned into the polycarbonate plastic layer of a disc, and the next three layers, the reflective foil, lacquer and graphic layer combined are very thin and offer little to no protection against damage to the underlying data in the polycarbonate plastic of a disc. Similarly, Blu-ray discs use a shorter wavelength blue laser for improved reading of discs. Digital information is read from discs by infrared lasers, which reflects data to a laser reader in reflected beams to decode information contained on a disc.
CD's, DVD's and Blu-ray discs often get scratched or obtain fingerprints and blemishes through continued use or by accident. Scratches, imperfections, and gouges on Blu-ray disc surfaces may make data unreadable by laser readers. When this happens music discs skip tracks and DVD's skip frames, which interferes with proper disc playing, interrupting education and entertainment otherwise obtained from the disc. Various machines, methods and processes have been devised and constructed to cleanse or repair discs. The problem with prior art techniques include but are not limited to the following: 1) results in a messy machine, with a long clean-up process for users 2) unable to record and reproduce repaired data faithfully 3) not cost effective and difficult to manufacture, 4) results in waste, 5) raises environmental concerns, 6) not easy to install, use and operate, 7) many existing machines require cleaning or replacement of buffing pads between cleaning cycles, 8) many existing machines cannot repair blue-ray discs, 9) existing machines are meant to clean a disc, but not to actually repair a damaged disc.
As one example U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,181 discloses a method and apparatus for cleaning a work piece by scrubbing a work piece with a cleaning member. The cleaning member is described as an abrasive cloth that removes particles from the work piece in order to clean the work piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,566 discloses a method and apparatus for repairing a disc by removing material from the protective coating of the disc. The buffing element disclosed in the '566 patent is specifically disclosed to generate a coarse grade and abrading system to remove a protective coating from the disc. Similarly, in yet another reference, U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,946 discloses a compact disc repair system that requires grinding and polishing of the disc in order to repair the disc. Each of the aforementioned patents fall short as technologies unable to faithfully repair discs and machines which are unable to repair Blu-ray discs, or provide a self-cleaning mechanism for withstanding multiple repairs without requiring manual cleaning or replacement of cleaning pads.
Other related U.S. Patent References include U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,045,440; 6,869,344; 7,625,263; and US publication numbers 20060166610, and 20110143636. The 20110143636 application describes a device with intermittent flow of a compound and water for repairing a disc. In accordance with the methods described in this patent application, the intermittent flow of compound and water results in restoration temperatures that typically reaches about 150 degrees Fahrenheit, temperatures that may destroy data on an optical disc. Similarly, the 20110143636 application describes two rotating pads which require removal and cleaning between cycles, thereby creating risk of damage to a disc if a user has not removed and individually cleaned the pads between cycles.
The disc repair system in accordance with the present invention provides for the restoration and maintenance of all known CD Media, DVD's; single or double sided, including 3-inch discs with the use of a 3-inch adapter and Blu-ray discs. The device essentially comprises interaction of rotating pads, a water supply means for pre-moistening the pads prior to a restoration cycle, a continuous flow of abrasive compound during a restoration cycle, a continuous flow of water during a restoration cycle to maintain the restoration temperatures at about 100 to 115 degrees Fahrenheit, and a water supply means for cleaning abrasive compound off of the rotating pads at the end of a restoration cycle, in accordance with the present invention. In addition, in accordance with the present invention, the rotating pads may have one or more grooves, which assists in ease of removal of abrasive compound from the pads. In accordance with the present invention, a user can repair any optical disc, including Blu-ray discs, without having to remove and clean the pads between restoration cycles. In addition, a rotating disc motor in accordance with the present invention spins throughout the restoration cycle, including a final spinning cycle after water is used to remove abrasive compound from the pads, so that the disc is dry when it is removed from the device, for convenience of a user. Accordingly an advantage of the present invention is to provide a disc repair system for quickly and effectively repairing or maintaining all types of scratched or otherwise damaged discs with an automated cleaning system to effectively allow multiple repairs to be made without having to replace cleaning pads in the device. Another advantage of the invention is the ability of a user to repair a disc in one step, with a fully automated system that repairs a disc in a short time period. In accordance with this advantage, the user does not have to wipe, polish or clean the disc by hand. In a method described herein, a compact disc can be cleaned in thirty seconds and repaired in four minutes or less, allowing the user to clean or repair a disc just before playing the disc. As another advantage of the invention, the disc repair device is easily transportable and storable to operate as an attractive front counter device. In yet another advantage, the disc repair device may be used for many uses, for example 125, 4 minute disc repairs or 1,000, 30 second disc cleanings and the liquid catalyst and the rotating pads, water and abrasive compound may be replaced once the maximum uses have been completed, which may be prompted by a notification on the device. The disc repair device is made of durable materials, with an easy to use and aesthetically pleasing user interface, allowing for a long lasting machine with multiple use capacity.
Other objectives of this invention reside in its simplicity, elegance of design, ease of manufacture, service and use and even aesthetics, as will become apparent from the following brief description of the drawings and the detailed description of the concept embodiment.